Doce Vingança
by Becky Bah
Summary: Tudo não passava de um jogo. Um modo de se vingar do seu ex. Mas poderia se tornar algo muito maior. Muito melhor. Kag/Sess. UA.
1. Brigas e Favores

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Se pertencesse o casal seria Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

**Sinopse:** Tudo não passava de um jogo. Um modo de se vingar do seu ex. Mas poderia se tornar algo muito maior. Muito melhor. Kag/Sess. UA.

* * *

**Doce Vingança**

- Vá embora – ela suplicou enquanto tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que teimavam cair. – Por favor. – pediu novamente ao notar aquela tão conhecida sombra se aproximar ainda mais. – A última coisa que preciso agora é de seu sarcasmo, Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei. – respondeu e ela o agradeceu imaginando que esse a deixaria agora, - mas não vou a lugar nenhum. – anunciou o youkai. Kagome estava sentada em um banco de metal no jardim dos fundos de um grande salão de festas com os olhos inchados e cotovelos sobre os joelhos agora escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Insensível! – ela atacou sem se dar o trabalho de levantar o rosto da concha que havia feito com as mãos.

Ele deixou que um sorriso singelo escapasse. Ela não estava olhando mesmo.

- Sim, - ele concordou, - completamente. Agora pare de chorar. – sua voz não continha nenhuma emoção.

- Ele me trocou, droga! E ainda a trouxe aqui!

- Ele nunca te amou. – rebateu o youkai friamente. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Por que ela teimava em esconder o rosto? Ele podia sentir o salgado das lágrimas furtivas de qualquer forma. E ela já deveria saber disso a essa altura.

- Ótimo! Me sinto muito melhor agora. – ironizou se virando para ele por alguns segundos com um olhar de raiva antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos novamente.

- Não seja ridícula, Kagome. Não estou aqui para que você se sinta melhor.

- E por que está, posso saber? Por que não pode deixar a mim e minha miséria em paz? – "A festa estava chata" pensou ele imaginando o tapa que ela o daria se dissesse isso.

- Estou aqui para evitar que faça papel de idiota... – ele pausou e ela levantou o rosto - pelo menos um maior do que já fez. – completou. Um sorriso torto se formou no canto dos lábios dele.

- O que seria da sua vida sem mim, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou retoricamente, deixando as lágrimas de lado e permitindo que formasse um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios também.

- Só posso dizer que seria bem mais monótona.

- E sem graça. – completou a humana.

- Redundância, Kagome, conhece?

- Não seria no nosso caso. – ela riu. Talvez ele estar ali não fosse _tão_ ruim assim.

- Vamos entrar?

- Mas eu acabei de sair de lá! - pigarreou a humana. "Pior que criança." pensou ele se esforçando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos. – não volto tão cedo. – concluiu. Sesshoumaru realmente acreditava que ela voltaria para festa onde seu ex-noivo estava se agarrando com sua prima?

- Não posso deixar que você dê ao meu _irmãozinho _o gosto de saber que você se sentiu atingida por aquela ceninha que ele e sua prima estão fazendo lá dentro. – "Eles deviam é arranjar um motel!" pensou a garota com uma careta. Ela precisava se vingar!

E então a idéia a atingiu como um raio. Um sorriso malicioso se formou no seu rosto. Mordeu o lábio. Sesshoumaru viu aquela mudança e se sentiu apreensivo. Ela queria alguma coisa, e por experiência ele sabia que quando ela queria alguma coisa com ele a vida dele seria atrapalhada no final.

- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou suplicantemente fazendo a voz mais doce que conseguiu – eu preciso de sua ajuda...

- Não! De jeito nenhum! – ele disse já se levantando.

- Qual é? Você nem ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer! – ela foi atrás dele.

- Eu não preciso ouvir o que você vai dizer pra saber que a única resposta segura para mim é não.

- Por favor, Sesshy! Eu te ajudei com Kagura!

- Não me chame assim!

- Finja estar comigo! Apenas essa noite. – ela continuou, o ignorando, - Pense só: é sua chance de deixar seu irmão com cara de idiota, retribuir meu favor e sair da seca. – ela disse maliciosamente. Sabia que estava mentindo em relação a "seca". Sesshoumaru tinha qualquer uma em sua cama em um estalar de dedos e não tinha vergonha de se aproveitar disso, mas Kagome não podia deixar a oportunidade de tentar irritá-lo passar.

- Kagome... – rosnou em resposta.

- Do que você tem medo? Se apaixonar por mim? – zombou a morena.

- Mais do que já sou, impossível. – respondeu pingando sarcasmo.

- Então pronto! É só uma noite, você não perderá nada. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Já haviam se aproximado do salão de festas novamente e era possível se ouvir a música da boate e os zumbidos de conversas. – A não ser que não seja capaz de fazer algo assim... – ela agora estava duvidando da capacidade dele, e o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que seu enorme ego não deixaria aquilo barato.

- Que seja! Mas se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito. – ele disse. Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo mas no segundo seguinte ele já a havia puxado pelo braço para a entrada do salão de vidro. Ao entrarem no salão o youkai não perdeu tempo a prensando contra uma pilastra. E no momento em que seus lábios se encostaram, Kagome sentiu seu coração pular duas batidas. Pelo susto que levou, ela tentou se convencer.

Kagome parecia ter um gosto doce para o youkai. Tão delicioso, tão viciante. Lembrava morangos, mas infinitamente melhor. Talvez fosse algum brilho labial da garota, ele disse para si mesmo.

Passado o susto inicial, Kagome começou a retribuir o beijo, movimentos suaves e controlados, que logo com uma naturalidade incrível se tornaram rudes e selvagens. Como um beijo poderia ser tão bom? Com Sesshoumaru ainda por cima? Aquilo não estava certo. Ela tentou empurrá-lo. Ele sentiu a pressão fraca da humana em seus ombros, mas mesmo que nunca admitisse que estava aproveitando estar com uma humana, ele estava, e não a soltaria tão facilmente. Ela tentou novamente, dessa vez cravou as unhas no ombro do inu youkai.

- Colabore comigo, Kagome. – ele rosnou com uma voz rouca ao pé de sua orelha. Ela lutou para não soltar o gemido involuntário que havia crescido em sua garganta. E agradeceu a Deus mentalmente por ter sucedido. Não podia dar aquele prazer à Sesshoumaru. Não à Sesshoumaru.

- Oi! O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – perguntou Inuyasha com a voz elevada se colocando em frente ao casal que levantou um sobrancelha simultaneamente. Não se lembravam de Inuyasha ser retardado mental. Pelo menos não a esse ponto.

- O que _parece _que estamos fazendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru em seu tom natural. Frio e sarcástico.

- Parece que você está se aproveitando da Kagome! – replicou para o meio irmão. – Kagome, você sabe que não agüenta bebida! Não devia ter tomado aqueles martinis! – a garota apenas se deu ao trabalho de arquear a outra sobrancelha em resposta. Ele achava que ela tinha quantos anos? Doze? – Não devia se aproveitar de _humanas _como _Kagome. _– disse mais uma vez olhando para o irmão que mantinha um olhar de desprezo no rosto. - Vem comigo, Kagome! – ele terminou puxando a garota pelo braço.

- Tire suas mãos sujas de mim, Inuyasha! – gritou a garota inconformada com o que estava presenciando. Inuyasha apenas a olhou estático. Desde quando ela falava com ele assim? – Estou com Sesshoumaru, ok? Nos deixe em paz.

- Você está doida? Ele não é bom pra você! – Kagome riu e Sesshoumaru continuou ao seu lado com um ligeiro olhar de desprezo para o irmão.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Kagome revirou os olhos e elevou a voz. – Você me trocou, Inuyasha! Você me traiu com a minha própria prima e tem a cara de pau de vir aqui e me dizer que _Sesshoumaru _não é bom pra mim? Você está tirando uma com a minha cara não é?! – ela riu novamente. Dessa vez uma risada mais sinistra. Inuyasha deu um passo pra trás. Sesshoumaru se aproximou.

O inu youkai a pegou pelo braço e sobre os protestos dela, a arrastou para fora do salão novamente. Estavam começando a causar uma cena no local e ela iria se arrepender disso no dia seguinte. Por mais que ele gostasse de ver a humana finalmente enfrentando o ex-noivo.

- Eu devia bater aquela cabecinha dele contra a parede até que o cérebro minúsculo dele explodisse! – disse ao finalmente voltar para o lado de fora do salão.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Não vale a pena o tempo na prisão. – comentou o youkai como se fosse totalmente normal. Um pequeno e singelo sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios da garota. Às vezes Sesshoumaru sabia como diverti-la. Agora, se aquilo era intencional ou não, era por sua vez, algo que ela nunca sabia dizer ao certo.

Se conheciam desde sempre. E ela podia dizer que haviam sido unidos por uma força maior do que todas as outras quando se é criança: a geografia. Eram vizinhos, a família de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha morava na casa ao lado da sua e ambas eram muito amigas. Quando pequenos Kagome e Inuyasha eram inseparáveis, logo foi inevitável um romance entre os dois quando já estavam no colegial mas agora já haviam se formado na faculdade e o noivado havia ido por água abaixo.

- Pelo menos agora eu sei por que você ainda não matou seu irmão. – brincou enquanto continuava a andar pelo jardim. Ele não respondeu e continuou a andar. Kagome tentava não pensar no beijo que haviam partilhado minutos atrás e se concentrar na raiva do ex-noivo mas a sensação dos lábios macios de Sesshoumaru contra os seus teimava em persegui-la. Ela se perguntava se havia alguma chance, por menor que fosse, de Sesshoumaru ter apreciado o beijo do mesmo tanto que ela e acabou por morder o próprio lábio. Ele continuava em silencio e depois de alguns minutos ela já estava desconfiada de que ele havia esquecido de sua presença.

- Me leva pra casa?

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu seguindo mais uma vez em direção ao salão. Kagome deu passos mais largos e cuidadosos em cima dos saltos agulha que havia comprado na vespera para impressionar Inuyasha e rapidamente o alcançou. Fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta e evitando contato visual com o youkai, entrelaçou uma de suas mãos na dele. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, humana? – questionou ele.

- A noite não acabou. Nós ainda estamos juntos. – respondeu olhando para os lados enquanto adentravam a salão e o cruzavam em direção a porta principal.

- Você vai ficar me devendo, Kagome. E _muito_. – acentuou.

- Oh me poupe. Você está adorando a cara do Inuyasha e eu sei. – ele não respondeu.

Chegando ao carro ela percebeu que ele ainda não havia soltado sua mão.

- Sabe, pra quem estava reclamando você está levando bastante tempo pra soltar minha mão. – e foi aí que ele finalmente o fez.

- Só entre no maldito carro. – ela riu e ele a repreendeu com um olhar frio fazendo com que ela risse ainda mais adentrando o carro esporte do "amigo". A viagem estava mais uma vez silenciosa, afinal, eles não tinham exatamente o que discutir quando não estavam trocando insultos e insinuações. Depois de um tempo pelo transito, ela finalmente se cansou do silêncio.

- Dizem que homens com carros assim e que dormem com tantas mulheres quanto você, fazem isso para supercompensar alguma coisa. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Sesshy?

- Não me faça te provar minha masculinidade, Kagome Higurashi. - rosnou.

- Quero dizer, carro esporte, roupas chiques, uma grande empresa, inúmeros casos amorosos, porque Deus me proíba de chamar qualquer uma daquelas suas loiras vazias de namoradas,—

- Ciúmes? – cortou ele.

- e ainda dirigindo a 200km/h em plena madrugada. – ela continuou o ignorando. – alguma coisa _tem _que estar errada aí.

- Isso porque está acostumada com meu irmão. Não sabe o que um _homem de verdade_ é capaz. – apontou aumentando ainda mais a velocidade do carro.

- Seu irmão pode ser um idiota, mas acredite, ele _é_ um homem de verdade.

- Isso em comparação a quem? Houjo? Admita Kagome, você não tem exatamente os melhores dos parâmetros para comparar Inuyasha.

- _Idiota. – _tossiu a garota e ele revirou os olhos. – Não revire os olhos para mim!

- Não desconte sua frustração em mim. Não é culpa minha se nunca foi possuída por alguém que soubesse o que estava fazendo e agora precisa ficar insinuando sobre a _minha_ sexualidade. – respondeu parando em frente à casa de seu pai. Estariam presos na vizinhança durante todo o festival de inverno que deveria durar mais uma semana. Se não fosse pelas ameaças de deserdação do pai, Sesshoumaru não estaria ali naquela semana.

- Ótimo! – exasperou se soltando do cinto de segurança e se virando para o homem ao seu lado com clara irritação. – Me prove então. Me possua, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Só um pedaçinho pra vcs decidirem se eu devo continuar a postar ou nao.

Como **The Filthy Rich** já foi postado e já estou trabalhando em **Something Borrowed** não achei que postar a historia agora traria problemas. Honestamente estou com ela no pc já a alguns dias mas estava sem coragem de postar. Me digam o que acharam, ok? Obrigada todo mundo que leu até aqui.

Beeijos ;*


	2. Irritados e Irritantes

**Doce Vingança**

_- Ótimo! – exasperou se soltando do cinto de segurança e se virando para o homem ao seu lado. – Me prove. Me possua, Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru se forçou a contar até dez mentalmente, tentando fortemente não cair na risada com a sugestão da humana. _Humana, _pelo amor de Deus! Claro, havia algo de bom no beijo, ele podia até chegar a admitir que foi melhor do que ele já havia imaginado mas ele não iria para cama com Kagome Higurashi. Se fosse pra ser com uma humana, que fosse qualquer uma diferente de Kagome.

Mas a humana em questão ao seu lado parecia bastante séria em relação àquilo tudo. Séria demais.

- Não seja ridícula. Ande, saia do carro, não tenho a noite toda.

- Está recusando o desafio? Ora, falar é fácil, não é?

- Não irei cair nessa sua psicologia barata de novo, Kagome. Agora saia.

- Ótimo! Fique com seu carrinho esporte e sua supercompensação idiota! – gritou batendo a porta do carro. Algo em ser rejeitada por _Sesshoumaru Takahashi _realmente a deixava irritada.

A humana, aos olhos do youkai, sempre tivera a habilidade de parecer sensual por natureza mas irritada tal habilidade apenas se realçava ainda mais. Enquanto caminhava em passos decididos e, como ele podia facilmente perceber, contrariados, seus cabelos movimentavam-se ao ritmo do vento, criando uma moldura perfeita para suas feições delicadas. Era... irritante o modo como apenas ela obtinha tal feito.

Kagome bateu a porta de casa de seus pais se sentindo como uma adolescente novamente. Tudo parecia um grande déjà vu. O amor não correspondido por Inuyasha, as pseudo-discussões com Sesshoumaru e chegar mais uma noite para uma casa vazia. Agradeceu por pelo menos não ser mais uma adolescente desengonçada.

Adentrando seu quarto de infância jogou os sapatos para o lado e caiu sobre a cama sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de se trocar. Foda-se a maldita da maquiagem.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o barulho de crianças correndo pelo quintal dos fundos, se levantou, com o pior dos humores por ser sido acordada, seguiu para a janela que dava para a parte de trás da casa e viu varias crianças brincando, adultos conversando animadamente ao som de musica baixa e uma tenda armada com um buffet sob ela. Não queria de forma alguma se juntar àquelas pessoas mas já passava de meio dia e ela precisava sair do quarto. Tomou uma ducha fria para acordar e depois de se arrumar, juntou-se a barulhenta multidão.

O grande portão de madeira que separava o jardim dos fundos dos Takahashi do dos Higurashi se encontrava aberto, como na maioria das vezes, mas nessa vez em particular inúmeras pessoas pareciam cruzar de um jardim para o outro. Era perfeitamente óbvio, que aquele brunch/almoço/que diabos fosse, como Kagome não estava realmente interessada em descobrir, estava sendo organizado juntamente por ambas famílias.

- Boa _tarde, _Bela Adormecida.

- Volte para o inferno, Sesshoumaru, que é de onde você nunca deveria ter saído.

- Uau. Estamos nos sentido mal humorados hoje, huh? - provocou formando um pequeno sorriso torto no canto dos lábios. A idéia de ter tanta influência sobre o humor da humana era bastante tentadora. Afinal, Inuyasha nunca havia realmente conseguido tirá-la do sério como ele conseguia, pelo menos não com a mesma habilidade.

- Sim. Agora me diga o que diabos você quer antes que eu perca o pouco de paciência que ainda tenho. – ela perguntou se virando para ele, olhos transbordando irritação.

- No momento? – ele divagou, testando a paciência da garota a sua frente - Você – sussurrou a puxando para um beijo.

E lá estava o inconfundível gosto da humana mais uma vez. Morangos.

Ele acabou por derrubar na grama a taça que trazia nas mãos, com o único e singular objetivo de com as mesmas mãos prender o corpo da humana contra o seu. Não durou muito e ele quase rosnou em irritação quando ela se afastou. Claramente não estava esperando por aquilo, ou a teria impedido.

- Tire as patas de mim! – exacerbou enquanto andava apressada para o outro lado do quintal. Ele não a seguiria, pelo menos não agora, afinal, tinha seu orgulho.

Para Kagome, cenas assim só aconteciam em filmes. Cenas em que o "mocinho" arrogante agarrava a mocinha despreparada e a mesma se derretia de amores por ele, ou, como no caso dela, desvencilhava-se com raiva.

Nos filmes, o "mocinho" seria romântico.

Na vida real? Insuportavelmente egocêntrico e irritante. Quem ele achava que era para agarra-la daquela forma, _na frente de todo mundo!_, depois de tê-la dispensado na noite anterior.

O evitou pelo resto do dia.

Não foi muito difícil com Sango, sua melhor amiga, agora ao seu lado. Sango discutia as belezas de se estar casada com bastante sarcasmo, arrancando risos de Kagome. Risos que não passavam despercebido por nenhum dos irmãos Takahashi.

Sango havia se casado recentemente com Miroku, um ex-mulherengo assumido que agora só tinha olhos para sua belíssima esposa além de também ser o melhor amigo de Inuyasha. E dela também. Fora através deles que Kagome conheceu Sango.

Kagome não conseguia evitar pensar que tudo seria bem mais fácil se ela e Inuyasha ainda estivessem juntos. Inuyasha era familiar, era o que ela conhecia. Depois de tantos anos juntos ela não sabia como poderia recomeçar sua vida agora, sozinha. Quando Inuyasha disse que a estava deixando porque havia se apaixonado por Kikyou, ela sentiu como se o chão tivesse sumido e seu mundo desabando. E agora, quase duas semanas depois ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazer dali em diante. Todo o progresso que ela havia realmente feito nos últimos dias girava ao redor da descoberta de que beijar Sesshoumaru era terrivelmente bom.

E esse com certeza não era exatamente um progresso muito _bom_.

- Um dolar por seu pensamento?

- Não é nada, Miroku, - respondeu agora sozinha com o amigo - eu só estava pensando em... como diabos colocaram essa tenda monstruosa aqui enquanto eu estava dormindo? - a tenda era _enorme_, pelo amor de Deus! Quem podia culpá-la? Miroku apenas riu da amiga e deu os ombros.

- Você sempre teve o sono pesado - ele brincou. - E você sabe que não me engana com essa história da tenda.

- Mas olhe pra ela! É gigantesca! - insistiu com um olhar divertido.

- Se precisar que eu soque Inuyasha, é só falar. Você sabe que eu o faria por você.

- Obrigada, Miroku... eu talvez realmente peça - continuou quando viu o ex-noivo se agarrando com Kikyou do outro lado do quintal.

- Ele não devia tê-la trago aqui... Ele não devia estar com ela de modo algum para falar a verdade. Vocês ficavam tão bem juntos... - Kagome fez uma careta e revirou os olhos. A deixa para Sesshoumaru colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Eu preciso dela por um segundo, Miroku - as sobrancelhas de Miroku arquearam tanto que poderiam ter tocado o teto se não estivessem ao ar livre enquanto Sesshoumaru atravessava com Kagome o portão de madeira. Sesshoumaru soltou-se dela e se colocou do lado de dentro do bar improvisado ao lado do portão assim que o atravessaram. O bartender não pareceu muito feliz com a intromissão mas sabia bem demais quem era Sesshoumaru Takahashi para dizer alguma.

- O que diabos foi isso?

- Com ou sem tônica? - perguntou ele se referindo ao copo de gim que estava colocando para ela.

- Querendo me embebedar tão cedo? Você sabe o que seu irmão disse sobre você fazer isso comigo... - provocou ela. Malícia dançando por seus lábios.

- Meu irmão é um idiota. - disse simplesmente. Com aqueles olhos frios, Kagome não sabia ao certo o que ele queria dizer, então se deu pro vencida e silenciosamente pegou o copo que ele a oferecia.

Continuaram a andar em silêncio pelo jardim Takahashi. Aquele lado da festa parecia definitivamente mais calmo, e o silêncio entre os dois era até relaxante para Kagome, mas Sesshoumaru, pelo outro lado, parecia ocupado em uma briga interna até que finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Uma pena para ela. Vê-lo se torturando poderia ser demasiado divertido. Fora que, falando, as chances dele irritá-la cresciam estrondosamente.

- Você não devia voltar com ele.

- O que?

- Inuyasha. Você não devia voltar com ele.

- E você não devia me dizer o que fazer - retrucou tomando um grande gole de sua bebida.

- Ele é um imbecil e-

- Um imbecil _gato_.

- _E_ vocês dois juntos era uma piada - ignorou-a.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu, um sorriso sem graça. Não era feliz com Inuyasha muito antes do final do relacionamento mas não teve coragem de deixá-lo por ele representar estabilidade em sua vida. Claro que isso não dava a ele o direito de traí-la. E depois deixá-la. Filho da puta!

A raiva que estava sentido por Inuyasha ia e vinha em ondas. Ela havia dedicado se a ele e ele retribuiu traindo-a. E ainda trazia a _vadia _para o mesmo lugar onde ela estaria algumas semanas depois.

Com o pior dos timing, Inuyasha apareceu na frente do casal. Kagome apenas agradeceu a Deus por ele não estar com a piranha ambulante. E Sesshoumaru colocou o braço ao redor da cintura da humana, um movimento claramente possessivo.

- Eu não sei o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, - começou o hanyou - mas saibam que é uma piada.

- Sério? Coincidência, porque o Sesshy aqui - ela sentiu uma pressão em sua cintura com o claro desgosto do youkai pelo apelido mas o ignorou - estava dizendo a mesmo coisa sobre.. bem, _nós_ dois - respondeu gestionando entre ela e Inuyasha, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vocês dois não se dão bem. Essa ceninha que estão protagonizando não me convence, Kagome - insistiu Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru estava com o pulso tão fechado que suas garras começavam a feri-lo mas sabia que não podia intrometer-se porque aquela briga era de Kagome. A humana precisava aprender a se posicionar frente a Inuyasha. Havia sido submissa a ele por anos. Ele havia observado durante esses anos como Kagome sempre acabava por ceder aos caprichos do hanyou e nunca o contrário. E agora, era bom ver que ela estava finalmente aprendendo - Vocês não conseguem passar muito tempo sem brigarem. Nunca dariam certo.

- Tensão sexual, Inuyasha, conhece? Porque nós dois com certeza nunca tivemos... - ironizou a garota com um sorriso provocativo. - Era tudo _chato_ demais... - ela acertou em cheio o ego de macho do hanyou que resolveu ir atrás de Kikyou. Assim que ele estava longe demais para ouvi-la Kagome caiu na risada. _Descontroladamente_.

Essa mania que estava desenvolvendo de enfrentar Inuyasha era libertadora. Precisou de uns cinco minutos para se recuperar dos risos e se virou para um Sesshoumaru sorrindo torto, com ela virada para ele, ele aproveitou para colocar a outra mão também ao redor dela. A mão dele nunca haviam saído de sua cintura e agora ambas trilhavam pela fenda entre sua blusa e a calça jeans. Por onde passavam, os dedos de Sesshoumaru pareciam deixar rastros de fogo.

A garota inclinou-se para frente e tomou a iniciativa. Deixou seus lábios pousarem sobre o dele, sem pressa. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior da garota e o puxou para si. Aqueles segundos pareciam durar uma eternidade. Ele abriu caminho e ela aprofundou o beijo. Sesshoumaru a trouxe contra si e ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Diferente dos outros beijos que compartilharam, esse era lento e suave mas ainda continha a necessidade que tinham um pelo outro.

Kagome não sabia quanto tempo ficaram daquela forma, se beijando como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para aquilo. Já estavam ofegantes e ela sabia que cedo ou tarde, mais cedo do que tarde, teriam que se separar para recuperarem pelo menos um pouco do folêgo. Mas naquele momento, respirar parecia _tão_ supervalorizado. Sesshoumaru a pressionou mais contra si e ela deixou de sentir o chão debaixo de seus pés. _Literalmente_. Ele a carregava em direção a casa e com o corpo implorando por mais do youkai a sua frente, Kagome definitivamente não se importou. Alguém tinha que ser esperto o bastante para tirá-los do meio daquele tanto de gente.

Dentro da casa, Sesshoumaru passou um dos braços por debaixo dos joelhos de Kagome e a carregou até seu antigo quarto. Deitou-a em sua cama sem separar seus lábios dos dela, totalmente viciado no gosto que carregavam e na maciez que traziam, se colocou por cima dela. E pela primeira vez ela o questionou.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O que você queria... Te provando.

* * *

Capitulo pequeno, eu sei. Não me matem. Meu notebook resolveu que está de férias também e por isso tá travando que nem doido, então não posso escrever nele porque acabo escrevendo coisa e perdendo quando trava. O que me deixa extremamente infeliz com a vida, se é que me entendem. Estou me virando com a carroça que minha irmã mais nova chama de computador. A época também não é das melhores. Lançamento das novas coleções, então acabo trabalhando que nem louca nas férias escolares.

Mas o importante é: gostaram do capitulo? Possível hentai no começo do próximo, o que acham? AUHSUHUHSUHA.

Sabe, eu REALMENTE adoro quando clicam no botãozinho verde e deixam um comentário. :x AUHSUHASUHUAHA Obrigada por lerem. Beijos ;*

P.s.: não tive tempo de revisar antes de postar então qualquer erro alarmante me avisem para que eu conserte. Se alguém puder me indicar alguma beta também eu agradeceria, porque na correria se eu for revisar eu acabo desistindo de postar. Então me desculpem, ok?

* * *

**srta Karol: **amou? mesmo? *_* AHUSUHUHSHUA Olha as partes que eu sempre paro :x eu realmente me sinto muito má fazendo isso, e adoro! nao me mate, ok? AHUSUHAUHSA. espero que nao tenha acordado no dia seguinte com olheiras o.o olheiras sao uma merda. tenho mania de escrever a noite e por isso sempre acabo tendo. Mas que bom que você achou ótimo! de verdade! mal consigo acreditar! *O* Brigadãão mesmo! ainda mais porque foi a primeira review que recebi nessa fic. me estimulou muito a continuar a escrever. Espero que você continue gostando da história. Beijos ;*

**sassah: **e não é que eu continuei? AHUSUHAUHSHUA autores raramente acham seus trabalhos perfeitos. Temos o custume horrivel de sermos perfeccionista demais para isso. Acho que é por isso que sempre pedimos reviews, ter certeza de que não ta uma merda tão grande quanto a gente acha que ta. AHUSUHASUHAHUSUHA Entãão muito obrigada pela review! é muito bom saber que tem gente gostando da fic e que ela tá ficando legal. Espero que você continue gostando. Beijos ;*

**Nanne:** Capitulo novo acabou de sair! AUHSUHASUHAUHA. Que bom que você gostou do outro! Tomara que continue gostando. Beijos ;*

**neherenia: **ooown! que ótimo que voce acha que eu escrevo bem! eu fiko realmente lisonjeada com esse tipo de comentário! é uma das melhores coisas de se ouvir. Espero que goste ainda mais desse capitulo! Beijos ;*


End file.
